In recent years, virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) technologies have become increasingly common. Currently, VR and AR technologies commonly use headsets to immerse users in generated virtual environments. In some examples, these headsets simulate images, sounds and/or physical sensations (e.g., vibrations) that replace and/or augment a user's perception of their physical environment. In some examples, virtual environments allow users to sense (e.g., see, feel, etc.) and/or interact with virtual objects. Increasingly, VR and AR technology applications are being operated on mobile devices, such as smart phones and portable gaming devices.
One application of VR and AR technologies is gaming. VR and AR technology allows users to immerse themselves in interactive environments to compete in single-player or multiplayer games. Recent popularity of virtual environment games, such as Pokémon Go®, show that VR and/or AR technology has a great potential to change how users interact with the physical world and each other.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.